


Vaya Con Dios, Vaya Con Ella

by VeryImportantDemon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, God - Freeform, I just ship them really hard already, Introspection, Love, Sad, Yo Yo's cross, cross - Freeform, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows that when he leaves, he will not come back, and she wants so desperately for him to know, in his last moments, that he is loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaya Con Dios, Vaya Con Ella

**Author's Note:**

> Vaya Con Dios, Vaya Con Ella is Spanish for go with God, go with her, incase you don't speak it. If I mistranslated, please let me know.
> 
> I was just so taken with the idea of these two that this happened. In this, Mack is the figure on the exploding ship 'three months later'.
> 
> Thanks to the user who pointed out the correct spanish. I owe you one!

She knows he has to leave. She knows there is no one else who can do the job as well as him. She knows this.

She also knows that when he leaves, he will not come back.

She does not want to let go. He is her first true friend. Even though at first they did not speak the same language, he gave her hope. He trusts her when he should not have. He helps her. He loves her, despite their differences.

And all she did was steal his heart.

Oh, she will miss him so, but she knows he has to go. He has to go, but in his dying moments, she wants him to know that he is loved, that he is good, he is kind, he is wonderful, he is perfect.

He has to know that he is loved.

She is the last person he says good-bye to. She reaches up around her neck and unclasps the gold cross that had hung there as long as she could remember. She leans up and clips it around his neck. She kisses him on the lips and she tells him vaya con dios and that she loves him.

She doesn't want to leave, but someone drags her away.

She cries.

* * *

Mack holds Yo Yo's gold cross in his fist as he punches the button. The corners of the charm dig into his palm, creating dark purple marks, but he does not let go.

He clings to the gold cross, and the memory of her, as the explosion takes hold of his craft.

He holds the cross until he has to let go, and he goes with God, and he goes with her.


End file.
